


E devo seguire la strada che ho innanzi

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Friends to Lovers, Laurent Has Always Known, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Realization, Revenge, Slavery, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ma non ti ha mentito neppure una volta.</i><br/>C'è solo una via: quella che porta al trono, alla libertà e alla pace. Sembra però che Laurent - a scapito di mille obiezioni - non la percorrerà da solo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	E devo seguire la strada che ho innanzi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [And I must follow on the road that lies ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769393) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Damen cambia agli occhi di Laurent proprio come Laurent cambia davanti a suoi: gradualmente, senza possibilità di tornare indietro. E grazie al loro legame, non uno ma due troni saranno salvi.  
> Titolo e lyrics tratte da _Immortality_ (Celine Dion - Bee Gees).

 

_La mia tempesta non cesserà,_  
 _Il mio destino segue il vento [...]_  
 _E non lascerò che il cuore controlli la mente._  
 _Ma tu sei l'unico, per me_

 

È Damianos di Akielos, ti dicono cuore e memoria, violenti come uno schiaffo.

L'uomo che disperavi di raggiungere mai, inerme fra le tue mani. Che importano il come, il perché? La vendetta è arrivata. Possiedi Damianos di Akielos e inciderai il nome di tuo fratello sulle sue ossa.

Sorridi perché non ha idea di dove sia finito. Bruto, rozzo e stupido, affronta la vita come un bestia, credendo a tutto ciò che vede. E' solo muscoli e violenza.

_Ma non ha voluto scoparsi Nicaise._

È Damianos di Akielos, semplice e complesso, una parola impertinente sempre sulle labbra – la peggior imitazione d'umile oplita. Pensa davvero che tu sia cieco.

_Ma non ti ha mentito neppure una volta._

È l'Ammazzaprincipe, condotto di notte nella tua stanza come complice e capro espiatorio della tua morte, _ma ti ha salvato la vita e lasciato con onore._ E tu passi ore davanti al Concilio per proteggere entrambi.

È Damianos, testardo, pieno di risorse, in grado di trasformare una banda di mercenari in un piccolo esercito. Lo schiavo capace solo di fraintenderti e innervosirti e tirarti fuori dai guai, e darti buoni consigli. La porta su un mondo da riscoprire. Una figura possente accanto al fuoco di Halvik, un bacio e tante ragazze e confusa gelosia.

Risate nel buio di una tenda.

È Damen, l'unico degno di esser paragonato ad Auguste. L'uomo che ti guarda e vede oltre le barriere, distruggendoti senza pietà per rimetterti insieme più forte.

Damen, che non è poeta ma ama con tutto se stesso.

_Te, su un letto di fiori bianchi._

È Damen...

 

Damen, Damen, Damen.

 

 


End file.
